vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ais Hestia
Ais is a demon who intends to make the dark world of Callous Row a little Brighter. She runs a sweet shop named Happi with the assistance of her follower Rin Takemikazuchi. She makes a decent middle class living in Callous having an apartment above her sweet’s shop. She is portrayed by Zurui. Origin Ais lived in Callous Row all her life. She grew up with her grandfather who was a very kind man. He always told tales of a land of only sweets, where gumdrops were the size of busses and marshmallows the size of boats. He did what he had to do for them to be stable, saving money to the side so that they could move further up in the world. On his way home from 'work' one day, he was tragically murdered by a gang. Ais lost the only family she had left but gained a follower, Rin Takemikazuchi. The two were unable to find the culprit who had murdered her grandfather, so she invested the money her grandfather had saved - which was more than enough for herself to move from Callous Row - into a sweet shop instead. She spent a few months getting everything together, but due to her grandfather's aid in his passing the land that he would tell tales of was now a small piece of reality. The shop was opened and curious customers now come in for their sweet treats. On her off days, she's either mugging someone in bitch mode or snuggling up to a bag of sweets in her apartment watching the television in her cutesy personality. Rin? He's usually doing stuff or just... there. History TBA Edges *Lacing Queen - Ais has a cupcake shop that she runs on her own. Callous Row is a dark and sad place, angry people angry everywhere. So? She laces her foods in magical dust from time to time if a customer is having a specifically bad looking day. She has the ability to charm in different feelings or emotions, but she usually only focuses on feelings of joy. So most of her customers leave happier than they were when they entered, completely unaware of her doings. *This is Fucking Delicious - She is an absolutely wonderful cook, fortunately those looking for a sweet treat will definately come to the right place. That doesn't stop her there, although she doesn't often cook food that isn't loaded in sugar, she is excellent at other dishes. *Mind over Matter - Very understanding of her physical capabilities, she may not hit hard but she does move fast. She uses her speed for quick and close combat ranges. If they can't hit her, they can't hurt her! Right? If that doesn't work? Send in Mister Takemikazuchi. Links Stream Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/zuruivr *Twitter: https://twitter.com/ZuruiVR Clips *There are no RP bathrooms Trivia *Rumor has it that Ais stuffs her bra. Don’t ask her about it though. Gallery Callous Row Ais Hesta (Zurui).jpg|Avatar Arcadum_Oct_18th_2019_2_Ais_Hestia_(Zurui)_Cupcake_shop.jpg|Welcoming Rook into her Cupcake shop SciFri Callous Row 2 Ais hestia.jpg|Ais in Jack Montagnes shop Arcadum Callous Row Oct 26th 2019 22 Ais Hestia (Zurui) and Rin Takemikazuchi (KuriRed) and Zabson and Kythus Tolem (Zabson) and Felix Dolore (TheStaven).jpg|Ais, Rin, Kythus and Felix are recruited by Rook. Arc Callous Row Nov 9th 2019 35 Rin Takemikazuchi Kythus Tolem Charles Rask and Ais Hestia in the base.jpg|Rin, Kythus, Rask and Ais Arcadum Callous Row Oct 26th 2019 36 Ais Hestia (Zurui).jpg|Ais Arc Nov 2nd 2019 Callous Row 5 Ais Hestia and Rin Takemikazuchi.jpg|Ais and Rin Arc Nov 2nd 2019 Callous Row 10 Ais Hestia found the weapon.jpg|Ais turns the weapon used by the Corporate droid over to Rook Category:Demons Category:Callous Row Characters Category:Articles Still Underconstruction